The Hobbies (Dark Souls Short Story 4)
by MrsLittletall
Summary: What could the creative hobbies of the knights be?


Ornstein was looking for Artorias. He intended to get some of the paperwork done and needed the wolf knight for helping him out. He actually wouldn't have a problem doing he paperwork on his own, but after he had received plenty of complaints, that his handwriting apparently was illegible, he had started to ask Artorias for help.

On his search he noticed some silver knights happily munching away on some cookies. Huh, strange, where had they got these? Whatever, that wasn't important right now. Only after Ciaran, Gough and even the princess had walked by each having cookies on their own, he started to grow suspicious. Had he missed something?

"Good evening, Ornstein. Do you want a cookie?" That was the voice of Artorias. And immediately answered Ornstein's question about where the cookies came from, cause Artorias was holding a plate with them on it. "Oh sure.", the dragon slayer answered and picked one up, deciding to eat it later, cause he was still in full armour. Then he remembered why exactly he had searched for his friend: "I wanted to get some paperwork done and ask for your help as usual. Apparently you haven't anything important to do, cause you are handing cookies out to everyone..." Artorias gave him a smile: "Sure, I have time. Let's go to your room."

After entering Ornstein's room, the dragon slayer discarded his armour and Artorias put the plate with the remaining cookies on the table. Ornstein then got the papers they needed to look through and fill out as well as some quills and ink. Ornstein mostly needed Artorias to fill out or write down things for him, the handwriting of the wolf knight was so pristine and beautiful, nobody ever complained about that. After a short while of working together, Ornstein remembered the cookie from earlier and decided to try it.

"These are really tasty.", he said. "Where did you get these?"

"I made them myself." Artorias answered. He then looked up after he realized that Ornstein was staring at him. "What?"

"Sorry, it is just... Such a weird thing to imagine you standing in the kitchen and bake...", Ornstein said, still with that image in his mind.

"It's just a thing I like to do. I find it rather relaxing. I often helped my dear mother with baking. She taught me all of her recipes.", Artorias told him. "The servants are letting you use the kitchen if you just ask nicely."

"I see. Still, I had no clue you can bake."

They continued their work until Artorias spoke up again: "You surely have a thing you do to relax in your free time too, right?"

Ornstein looked at Artorias, a bit confused: "You know this. I like to jog."

Artorias shook his head: "First, you are the only person who would consider running at full speed through Anor Londo a jog. And second, I meant something creative." He started to count with his fingers: "I mean, Gough likes to carve, I like to bake, Ciaran told me that she is writing a novel based on her experience as an assassin..."

Ornstein spent a moment thinking about if a tall, handsome wolf knight would be introduced as love interest for the heroine in the novel, when Artorias finished his sentence: "What is it for you? Do you have something like this?"

Ornstein didn't have to think long about this: "Drawing. I like to doodle up stuff before I go to sleep."

Oh no, Artorias got that dreamy look in his face. "Oh please, would you show them to me, Ornstein?"

He had feared that: "I don't know... I normally don't show them around..."

"Please? If you show them to me, I will make some cookies for you I bet you haven't tasted in your life yet."

Did Artorias really think he could bait him with food? The sad thing was, it worked. He was really eager to try out some more of Artorias' cookies and he especially liked to try out new things.

"Fine. I'll get them." He got up and got a stack of papers out of the drawers of his nightstand. After walking back to the table, he handed them to Artorias.

His friend looked at them in delight: "This is prince Gwynfor. That is really good, Ornstein. You draw much better than you write. Of course, I don't have a problem with reading it, but everyone else has." He chuckled a bit and proceeded to look at the next picture. And the next. And another one. And then he spoke up: "Ornstein... These are all of prince Gwynfor..."

"I just really like to draw him, he is a great motive.", Ornstein said, avoiding Artorias gaze.

"I guess, that is true.", Artorias said, smiling. Then that dreamy look came back. "How about... can you try to draw me?"

Ornstein had seen this coming this time: "I guess. It would be a nice change for once. Let me just get a pen and some blank paper."

A good chunk of time passed and Artorias had made Ornstein draw not only him, but also Ciaran, Gough and the dragon slayer himself ("You can't have the knights of Gwyn without their captain."), Gwyndolin, Princess Gwynevere and Lord Gwyn. Just as he was searching for a new motive, Ornstein noticed the stack of undone paperwork. "Artorias! We got sidetracked! We should go back to work."

Artorias gaze fell on the paperwork too. "Oh, I guess, you are right. Let's get back to work."

A few minutes later Artorias looked at the drawings once again and asked: "Can I keep them?"

Ornstein gave his friend a warm smile: "Sure."


End file.
